


Saevha

by aeilos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Other, mckirk - Freeform, side plot involving original character, spirk, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeilos/pseuds/aeilos
Summary: Starfleet has appointed the U.S.S Enterprise to investigate the planet Romulus due to suspicious activity inside and outside the quadrant. Following the events of Romulus' future destruction in the alternate universe, the Romulans have been forcefully conquering planets throughout the galaxy in order to ensure the survival of their race, disrupting peace in the process. Captain James Kirk, first officer Spock and chief medical officer McCoy are forced to make difficult decisions in the face of this dilemma.(Saevha = crew)





	Saevha

For as long as he had known it, Romulus had never felt like home.

“Cygnus.”

He looked up from reading, then, and at the guard that stood behind the cell bars. He was dark skinned and lean, and had a scar running from his temple to just beneath his jaw. Cygnus knew him as Agarva, his favorite among the guards for one specific reason:

“Mrei*,” he beckoned.  
(*approach; near)

Cygnus stood from his bed, gently placing his book aside and walking eagerly towards him. Agarva kept his hands behind his back until Cygnus was standing in front of him.

“Ssiun khia*.”  
(*for you.)

He produced from his hands a small booklet, just larger than his palms, and offered it to him. The boy took it carefully, his lips parted slightly in awe at the new gift he had been given. 

“Khnai*,” he whispered, feeling the soft material with the pads of his fingers. His eyes danced over the illustration on the cover.  
(*thank you.)

Agarva smiled, and turned to resume his post. It was nearing nightfall when Cygnus had the thought to move and crawl back into his bed, his new reading material laid carefully in his hands. There was barely any light, but illuminated was the glistening title: 

_To Boldly Go_

The subtitle required a squint in order to be read, but Cygnus fought the dying light and brought the words closer.

_U.S.S Enterprise Receives Five-Year Mission After Re-Dedication Ceremony_

He ran over the words again.

_U.S.S Enterprise..._

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies if this was very bad--this is only the second or third draft of the prologue but I'm hoping that if I at least publish it, I'll feel more inclined to follow through and finish it!! i will however probably come back to tweak some things.


End file.
